Saints And Sinners
by EllaMentry
Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan. Freshman year. Before they had met each other. Before Brooke and Peyton's parents were permanently gone. Love, hate, shocks and lies. All from the very beginning.
1. The Big Day

**Saints And Sinners **

_Summary: Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Haley and Nathan. Freshman year. Love, hate, drama and comedy. All from the very beginning._

_Rating: T _

_Pairings: It's freshman year, none of them know each other, it will be mayhem in the relationships department for a while. But I have a clear picture of what I want in the end._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brooke's POV

Ever since I was a little girl, I've always looked forward to high school. There's something so mature and sophisticated about it, yet fun and carefree. There's cheerleading, and basketball, just as there was in junior high, but in high school, it's more serious. More real. There are boys, of course, and girls. It's a time to make new friends, which I will be making many of.

Not that I need to of course. My best friend Peyton is going to the same school as me, and I could never be closer to anyone than I am to her.

She's not looking forward to high school as much as I am, though. See, her mom died five years ago, and she hasn't been the same ever since. Not that she's not fun to have around, because she totally is, but, she's not that enthusiastic about much really. I mean, she's never had a boyfriend. And she's like, amazingly pretty. I'm totally jealous. I think guys like her, to look at, but none would ever want to date her. I guess it's partly because she doesn't really put herself out there. It's a pity, 'cause she's the kindest person I've ever met.

I can't say I've had many boyfriends either, though. It's dumb but I find guys my age so childish. And I'm not the smartest or most responsible person ever, but I still have standards. I'm not going past second base with a guy unless I really like him.

But back to high school, tomorrow will be me and Peyton's first day. I already have my outfit picked out, and I'm in bed early, to avoid unwanted bags under my eyes. I shouldn't have bothered though. I don't think I'll be getting any sleep tonight.

* * *

General POV

"Lucas! Wake up! It's our first day of high school!" Haley James shouted excitedly while bouncing up and down on top Lucas' sleeping form.

He awoke groggily, wiping his tired eyes. "Huh? Who let you in?" he asked,

"Your mom, dumbass! Now get ready, and hurry! While I make us some breakfast,"

"Ok, ok," Lucas replied, laughing as he sat up.

A few minutes later Lucas arrived in the kitchen, to the smell of chocolate and maple syrup.

"Smells good Haley, you sure you didn't get my mom to make these?"

"No! I made them myself. Speaking of Karen, where is she gone?"

"She's at the café, just like every morning,"

"She's not giving us a lift to school?"

"No, we have to get the bus."

"Lucas! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Uh.."

"Do you know what time the bus leaves at?"

"No, but I figured you did,"

"Yeah well lucky for you, you figured right. Unlucky for you, it's in five minutes! We have to go!"

"But Haley, the pancakes-"

"-can wait till later!"

Lucas ran out the door after Haley, and sat down outside the house beside her.

"The bus will be here in a sec'." Haley said.

"Good. But I'm still hungry."

"I've got money. We'll buy something when we get- Lucas? Where's your backpack?"

Just then the bus came around the corner,

"Uh oh," Lucas sighed, "In my room"

"Well hurry the bus is here! Go get it! Faster!" She screamed at him as he ran into the house.

He was back just in time to see the bus leave with Haley on it, smiling triumphantly, waving through the back window.

"Looks like I'm walking," He sighed,

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat on the school bus listening to Peyton's iPod,

"Ugh, P. Sawyer, can you please change the song?"

"No"

"But it's our first day of high school! We should be listening to, I don't know, something fun! Something happy!"

Peyton laughed at that last comment,

"Ok, I'll switch, but just because you're my best friend."

Brooke smiled and put her arm around Peyton,

"That's right, my dear, you are my best friend, and we, will enjoy our first day of high school, and every day of it after that. We'll become popular cheerleaders, and all the hot basketball players will be after us!"

Peyton smiled, "Maybe"

Just then the bus door opened, and a small brunette walked in.

Peyton and Brooke looked at her,

"She has nobody to sit with," Peyton whispered to Brooke,

"Clearly! Look at what she's wearing," Brooke hissed back looking at the girl's baggy jeans and purple poncho.

"Stop, Brooke that's so mean! She probably doesn't even know anyone!"

Brooke giggled,

"Brooke! Don't laugh at her she'll notice!"

"Alright, I'll stop!" Brooke sighed,

Peyton smiled at her. Sure, they were best friends and always would be, but sometimes Brooke could be a little insensitive.

* * *

Nathan Scott had always been popular. He never had to try for a second. It wasn't that he didn't want to be popular, because he did, but it was more that people seemed constantly drawn to him.

Maybe it was because he was an amazing basketball player, or because he was good-looking. Maybe it was because he was rich, and had a huge house and wardrobe, or because teachers let him get away with murder. Maybe it was all of these things. Maybe it was none of them. But because of these reasons, when Nathan Scott started high school, he wasn't worried. He wasn't worried about getting friends, or girlfriends, or onto the basketball team, or detention, because he had no reason to.

Nathan walked into the kitchen and sat down beside his father, Dan Scott.

"All ready for your first day of High School?" Dan asked, chewing a bagel,

"Sure" Nathan replied, reaching for the cereal,

He poured the cereal, and milk, and the father and son sat in silence eating breakfast.

"Where's mom?" Nathan asked

"Work"

Nathan sighed. "We should probably go,"

"Yeah," Dan said. The two walked out of the kitchen, into Dan's sports car,

"You got everything you need?" Dan asked

"Yep," Nathan answered,

"Then let's go."

* * *

**If you like it, and want more, all you gotta do is leave a review! I already have the next chapter written!**


	2. Tree Hill High School Welcomes You

**A/N Thanks to all those who read the first chapter, and especially those who took time to review.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Tree Hill, why would I be writing Fan Fiction?**

* * *

** Chapter 2**

Lucas, surprisingly, arrived at school on time, to be given his locker number at the same time as everybody else.

He walked over to Haley,

"Hey! What's your number?" He asked,

"201, you?"

"598." Lucas grunted

"I guess they're just in alphabetical order," Haley mused,

"You know what that means, right?"

"No," Haley replied, quizzically

"You know who I'm gonna be beside?"

* * *

"Nathan Scott!" Brooke Davis called out, spotting her friend 

"Brooke! Peyton! Hey! Long time no see!" Nathan walked over to the girls,

"Hey Nathan," Peyton smiled

"So, you guys ready for today?" Brooke asked

Both nodded,

"God! Where's the spirit? It's our first day of high school! You should be psyched! Besides, you two will probably have lockers next to each other, with the alphabetical order and all that. I'm all on my lonesome!"

They both laughed,

"So what's your locker number, Nate?" Peyton asked,

"597, you?"

"599. I guess there's someone between us!" Peyton said, surprisedly,

Nathan nodded, silently knowing who it was,

* * *

"So, I forgot to ask you, how was your trek into school?" Haley giggled

"Funny. It was fine. Three guesses who I saw getting driven into school in a shiny sports' car,"

"I know, Luke, I know…" said Haley, sympathetically,

"But enough about that, how was the bus?"

"Awful! I had to sit on my own, and this one girl was totally laughing at me."

"She was not. Why would anyone laugh at you?"

"I don't know maybe because I was sitting on my own, looking like a total friendless nerd."

"Aww, Haley," Lucas pulled her into a hug,

"So, who was laughing at you?" he asked, as she pulled away

"Lucas! I don't need you to fight my battles for me!"

"I know! I know. I was just… wondering."

Haley turned around to face the water fountain on the other side of the hall where Brooke and Peyton had been standing. And turned around suspiciously when Haley and Lucas looked at them.

"It was her, the one with the brown hair," Haley sighed,

* * *

"Did you see that?" Brooke squealed at Peyton,

"See what?" Peyton asked

"That wierdo girl from the bus was like, _hugging,_the guy you were checking out!"

"So wh- I was not checking him out!"

Brooke laughed, "Sure you weren't. It's ok, I was too,"

The two laughed,

"You had you eye on Nathan too, though," Peyton smiled, nudging her friend

"Maybe… I like to keep my options open," Brooke giggled.

Just then, the bell went.

"Oh my God, we have to go to class already?" Brooke exclaimed

"Shit, Brooke, I don't know where room 186 is! English… What class are you in?"

"Calculus, I guess I'll see you later,"

"See you, outside the girls' toilets after class?"

"OK, bye!"

"Bye" Peyton replied, before running down the hall.

* * *

Nathan was walking down the hall, when Brooke caught up with him.

"Hey Nate! What class have you got now?" She chirped, linking arms with him,

"Calculus, you?"

"Same! So… do you know where we're going?"

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, Brooke, I know where the classroom is."

"Perfect!" She said, and smiled up at him.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"What? Can't a girl be excited on her first day of high school?"

"Sure, it's just, I don't know…" He looked down at his shoes,

"You, Nathan Scott, need to lighten up."

He laughed at her comment,

"See? You've got such a nice smile. You should use it more,"

They arrived at the class just in time, and sat down beside each other. Nathan looked over at Brooke. Noticing this, she looked over at him and winked. She really was something else.

* * *

Lucas sat down in English next to Haley. He was glad his first class was English. All through middle school, English had been his favourite subject.

He dropped his bag at his feet and looked at his surroundings. The room was covered in posters, with slogans that ranged from 'Get cooking in college' to 'See _Hamlet_ today!' On his left, was a small boy with short curly brown hair, wearing a pair of converse and old jeans. On his right was a girl. His immediate thought was; wow. She's hot.

She was tall, and thin, and her head was surrounded by a mob of delicate, blonde curls.

Just then, the teacher walked into class and broke Lucas' daydream.

"Good morning, freshmen! I hope you are all enjoying your first day," He said,

"My name, is Mr. Callaghan, and I will be your English teacher for the foreseeable future."

He walked over to his desk at the top of the class and sat down.

"First and foremost, I would like to welcome you all to Tree Hill High School."

* * *

Brooke sat in class, playing with her hair while waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Suddenly, a small, white, folded up paper note appeared on her desk. She slowly unfolded it and read it. It said;

_Hi. I'm Mouth._

Brooke turned around for some indication as to who sent it. A small, scrawny boy with a large head waved at her. Brooke smiled and shook her head. She bent over and scribbled a reply.

_It's nice to meet you, Mouth._

She passed the note back to him. Just as soon as he got it, it was back on her desk.

_So, do you have a name?_

Brooke laughed.

_Brooke_

She wrote, and passed it back to him. He seemed satisfied with this answer, because as soon as he read it, he put it in his pocket and smiled.

"Class!" Brooke turned around to see the teacher standing in front of them.

"My name is Mr. Kerins. I will be teaching you calculus. Open your books, and if I hear a single noise, for whatever reason, the source of that noise will get detention."

Brooke looked over at Nathan and raised her eyebrows. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**Make me happy, read&review! **


	3. Lunchtime Talk

** Disclaimer: One Tree Hill is not mine. Oh, and I forgot to mention before, the song 'Saints and Sinners' belongs to Paddy Casey. Not me.  
**

**Chapter 3**

"_Lucas Scott, he thinks he's hot, but we all know, he's really not_!" Haley sang, happily, while picking at her sandwich.

"Nice, Haley. You really have a lot of creative talent, to be able come up with that one."

"You like it? Here's the second verse; _Eats like a pig, looks like a boot, works in a café to make some loot_!"

"Oh my God, Haley! That's like the worst thing I've heard in my life. In fact, I am no longer having lunch with you!" He sat up and began to walk away from the bench where they had been sitting.

"Fine! Walk away! You know you don't have any other friends!" Haley laughed,

Lucas sighed and sat back down beside her.

"Come on, cheer up. I was kidding,"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, you gonna tell me how class was?" She elbowed him,

"Sure; boring."

"Care to expand?"

"We got put in pairs for some play-writing thing."

"Who are you with?"

"Some guy named Jake Jagielski,"

"You talked to him yet?"

"Nah.. But the whole project sounds boring as hell anyway. So what about you? How were your first few classes?"

"Horrible." Haley whined, snapping her chocolate bar in half.

"Why?" Lucas asked, cocking his head to the side,

"Well, guess who's in my class?"

"Who?"

"Well for starters, I was sitting beside Brooke Davis. That's the girl who was, like, laughing at me on the bus. And, uh, Nathan. And do you remember that guy, Mouth, who sometimes hangs with you and Skills at the rivercourt? He's in my class. And he didn't even bother, like, saying Hi. Oh and he was like staring at Brooke the whole time."

"That's not too bad,"

"Really? Well who are you sitting between? I'll bet it's nowhere near as bad as me, with, Brooke and Nathan," She practically gagged,

Lucas laughed, "I actually don't know anyone in my class. And I sit beside that guy I was telling you about, Jake."

"And who else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who's on your other side?"

"Oh, uh, some girl,"

"What's her name?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I wasn't talking to her,"

"Yeah, but the teacher has to have called out your names,"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So do you remember what her name is?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, Peyton. Peyton Sawyer."

* * *

Brooke, Nathan and Peyton all sat on a bench at the front of the school having lunch, and discussing their classes so far. 

"So, my dear friends, what interesting things have happened to you today so far?"

Peyton and Nathan sat nonchalantly, remaining silent.

"Come on, you guys. You're both so boring! How was class? Who's in your class? What are your teachers like? Oh, Peyton, did we tell you, Nathan and I are in the same class!"

"Cool." Peyton smiled, "My classes weren't that interesting. We're doing partner work in English, though."

"Who are you with?" Brooke asked,

"Nobody." Peyton grunted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there was an uneven number of people in the class. So I'm on my own. Lucky me." Peyton slumped her shoulders,

"Oh well. Hey, cheerleading tryouts are this afternoon! You gonna come with me?" Brooke asked enthusiastically,

"Sure," Peyton smiled at her friend, "Hey Nathan,"

Nathan looked up from the food he had been playing with, "Yeah?"

"When are basketball tryouts?" She asked him

"This afternoon. Same as cheerleading."

"You'll be trying out, right?" Brooke asked,

"Of course! I mean, even if I didn't want to, my dad would make me."

"Oh I'm sure he wouldn't _make _you." Brooke said, optimistically,

"You don't know my dad." He mumbled

* * *

"Peyton Sawyer, eh?" Haley asked, staring at Lucas 

"Yup." He nodded,

"Peyton's in your class"

"Yeah,"

"You sit beside Peyton"

"Yeah,"

"You like Peyton"

"Yeah. Wait-what?"

"Gotcha!"

"Not funny, Hales."

"I'm just playing," She smiled at him, "You so like her, though."

Lucas groaned, "No I don't. I've never even talked to her."

"Ok." Haley grinned.

The two sat in silence for a while, before Haley began again.

"_Lucas Scott, rides a bike, sir. Is in the same class as Peyton Sawyer, and now he likes her_."

Lucas looked over at Haley, and the two burst out laughing.

* * *

**After School**

"So you're sure you don't want to try out for basketball?" Haley asked Lucas, after class was over.

"Yes Haley, I'm sure."

"Are you _sure _you're sure?"

"Haley!"

"Ok, ok. But you know you'd be captain of the team."

"I don't see you trying out for cheerleading!"

"I'm not good."

"You're as good as it's possible to be, at something like _cheerleading._"

"Hey. It requires more skill than basketball."

"Whaaat?"

"You have to memorize hundreds of routines, perform them and not to mention choreograph them."

Lucas laughed at her statement.

"Ok, you know what. I will try out for cheerleading."

"What? I didn't mean you actually should."

"Well I am. And you're coming with me."

Haley grabbed his wrist and they headed for the sports' hall.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate a review! 


	4. Surprises

**A/N People have been asking about couples. But I'm not giving anything away. I know sometimes it may seem like I'm leaning towards certain couples, and I may be, for now, but remember, none of them are certain, and the way things will be later are nothing like what they are now. So stay tuned. There's exciting stuff ahead. **

**Disclaimer: Sigh One Tree Hill is not mine. Nor are the characters blah, blah, blah. **

* * *

** Chapter 4**

Brooke stared at the two girls sitting behind the desk.

"Look at them," She whispered to Peyton, "They're only a few years older than us, and they have so much power over the rest of our lives."

Peyton snorted,

"What? They do. I- We, need to get onto this team, Peyton. It's through cheerleading we'll meet all the boys! We'll get the social life, feel comfortable in the school, work well in class and go to a good college."

"Brooke, I highly doubt not getting onto the cheerleading team means not going to college"

"Statistics show that people who feel comfortable in their High School get better grades."

"And where do your 'Statistics' come from?"

Just then one of the girls stood up and addressed them.

"Ok, freshmen, sophomores, and everyone trying out. I take it you've all remembered to sign your name on the sheet at lunch.

The girls sitting on the bleachers all turned to each other and nodded.

Suddenly a small girl, followed by a boy, burst into the gym. All eyes turned to them.

Haley turned around to see the large group of other girls sitting on the bleachers staring at her.

"Hi." She said. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the hall, "I'm here for the cheerleading tryouts," she almost squeaked,

One of the girls behind the desk stood up, "Did you sign up at lunch?"

"Uh, no. I wasn't aware we had to." She squealed, looking very uncomfortable, still squeezing Lucas' wrist.

"Ok. That's no problem. Just sign here, and we'll be able to try you out!" The girl smiled,

Haley let out a breath, "Thanks," She said, and headed to sign up. Lucas followed behind her, sitting on the bleachers,

"Just one more thing," The girl added, "What's _he_doing here?" She pointed at Lucas.

"He, uh…" Haley looked at him,

"I'm here to support her." He finished.

"You came to watch a group of girls cheer. Figures" The girl said,

Lucas turned red, "Uh, I'll just…" he stood up to leave, but Haley sent him a pleading look. He sighed and sat back down again.

One of the girls from the squad gave him a strange look.

"OK everyone!" The girl in charge called out,

"First up is…" She picked up her list and pointed at the first name on it,

"Brooke Davis,"

Brooke stood up nervously in front of the desk with the two seniors, and so began the Tree Hill High School cheer tryouts.

* * *

"Now, everyone, let me just say that it was a really hard decision to make, because so many of you were really good, but after much consideration, the new members joining our squad will be;"

The other girl picked up a pink sheet of paper and began to read names off it,

"Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer, Bevin Merskey, Theresa Donovan, and… Haley James. Congratulations. For those of you who didn't get in, you can always try out next year."

The hall was suddenly filled with congratulatory sounds and quiet sighs, but for Haley, it was different.

She walked over to Lucas, who looked as surprised as she did,

"Haley James, cheerleader," he whistled,

"Can you believe it?" she asked both Lucas and herself,

"C'mere!" Lucas gestured, and pulled her into a hug,

"You did real good, Hales," She smiled at him, but their moment was broken by another voice,

"Haley James, come over here for a second," Called one of the girls who tried them out,

Haley walked over to her. Brooke and Peyton were there also,

"I just wanted to let you know that the three of you were really impressive. You're like, better than a lot of sophomores and juniors we have." She paused, Brooke was grinning, Haley was shocked and Peyton looked pretty neutral, "So, as you all probably know, High School is easier when you're popular, and well-liked, and I like you, and since I have the opportunity, I'm going to help you."

By now the three girls were sanding there, intrigued,

"My boyfriend's throwing a party next Friday. And you would all benefit a lot from going. A senior party equals a lot of brownie points. Here's the address-" She handed them cards with an address scribbled onto them, "-and you all really should come." She smiled, and Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were speechless,

"Oh and Haley," The girl added, "you can bring your cute boyfriend," she winked, and walked away.

Haley let out a deep breath. She imagined her first day of high school being many things, but she had never expected this.

* * *

Brooke and Peyton walked to the bleachers to pick up their bags.

Brooke had been smiling non-stop since they'd been talked to by the head cheerleader,

"Can you _believe _that on our first day of high school, we got invited to a senior party?" Brooke squealed, really stressing 'senior party',

The two walked out of they gym and began to make their way home,

Peyton smiled quietly, It was pretty cool, "Yeah, it should be great," Peyton replied to her friend,

"You don't get it, P. This is a one-way ticket to popularity. This is, more than we could have ever imagined. This is…" Brooke exhaled dreamily,

"Uhh, Brooke, I hate to burst your bubble, but, do you think we'll be allowed to go?"

Brooke sighed, "Well my mom won't care, and my dad probably won't be home, so it's all good!"

"Yeah, but, my dad…" Peyton mumbled,

"Doesn't need to know!" Brooke exclaimed, "You tell him your coming to sleep over at my house, simple!"

"That'll probably work,"

"Probably? Of course it will work. But back to the more important issue, today is Monday, we have four days to make sure everything's perfect!"

"Brooke, it's not our party, we don't need to organize anything,"

"Duh, P. Sawyer, we need to figure out what we're gonna wear!"

* * *

"What am I going to wear?" Haley whined to Lucas, on their way home,

"Nothing." Lucas stated,

"You want me to go naked?" She asked,

"No. You're not going," He replied,

"Lucas, that's crazy. Of course I'm going. This is unmissable."

"Well I'm not going. And I doubt you'll go alone."

"Lucas! You have to come! They invited you," She smiled,

"I don't care if they invited me, I don't want to go."

"Why?" Haley whined, tugging his arm,

"Because… We wouldn't know anyone, you wouldn't be allowed, and I wouldn't be allowed."

"You can tell your mom you're staying over at my place, and my parents won't mind. They trust us. They think we're more responsible than they are. And we will know people, we'll know each other. And Peyton will be there,"

"Really?" Lucas asked, interested,

"You_do _like her!"

"That's ridiculous, I don't even know her. Anyway, she probably won't even go. I mean, why would she."

"Because, it's a_senior party_, and we're freshmen. This is huge. Why wouldn't she go. And besides, her best friend Brooke is going."

"I thought you didn't like Brooke,"

Haley sighed, "_Senior Party_"

Lucas laughed, "It really is important to you?"

"More than anything, ever." She pleaded,

"Ok. I'll go. But just for you." He smiled

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She jumped, and pumped a fist into the air.

"It's just an party, chill out!"

"Yeah, I know… But it's still so cool!" She cried out, jumping up and down,

Lucas laughed, looking at his best friend. It might me fun.


	5. Homeward Bound

**A/N So I guess this chapter is a bit of a filler, and it's mostly Brathan, but this isn't a one-couple centered story. Oh, and the story is kind of AU, so it won't take the same route as the show on some plot-lines. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Brooke! How was your day?" Victoria asked her daughter as she came in the door,

"You're asking me how my day was?" 

"Of course, I'm very interested in how my daughter's first day of high school went,"

"Really? 'Cause you never asked in elementary or middle school."

"Nonsense. Anyway, I have to leave tomorrow. I'm going away."

Brooke sighed to herself, at least she would be able to go to the party,

"So how long am I going to be alone for? A week? A month?" 

"You are fourteen years old, Brooke Davis. I am by no means leaving you alone! You father will be staying with you."

"Dad? But I haven't seen him in months,"

"You two will have a chance to get re-acquainted. Now, if you excuse me, I have some packing to do." And with that, she turned around and walked upstairs,

Brooks sighed and sat down on the couch,

"I didn't even get to tell her how my day was," she breathed,

* * *

"Lucas, Honey! Haley, Darling! How was the big day! Did you make any friends?" Karen asked as the two came into the café and sat down at a table.

"Hey Mom. It was ok." Lucas smiled at her,

"It was amazing," Haley announced

"What's got you so happy?" Karen asked, amused

"We were invited to-" Lucas quickly stood on her foot "-join the drama club!" she quickly recovered.

"That's nice. But, Haley, I never knew you were interested in drama. And I know Lucas isn't."

"It's high school, we figured it was time to try something new." She laughed, almost nervously. Luckily Karen didn't notice.

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving." Lucas stated,

"Of course! Two Lucas and Haley specials coming up!" They pair laughed at the nickname for their favorite dish, macaroni and cheese.

"Oh and Karen," Haley called,

"Yeah?"

"Can Lucas sleep over in my house on Friday night?" She asked,

"Of course. Now I'd better start making your food!" She walked behind the counter,

Haley looked over at Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I love being your best friend," She said,

"I love being your best friend too," He smiled, and rested his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Peyton continued making her way home along the sidewalk, her house was just a bit further away from the school than Brooke's, when she heard someone call her name.

"Peyton!"

She turned around, 

"Hey Nathan," She called, waiting, as he caught up with her.

"How were basketball tryouts?" She asked,

"Good. As of now, I'm on the team. How was cheerleading?"

"Weird. You know me and Brooke got asked to a senior party afterwards?"

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Like today?"

"No, on Friday."

"So was it like, they invited everyone who tried out, or just the people who got onto the team?"

"No, it was like, they tried us out, and then they asked Brooke, me and this girl called Haley to that party. 'said it was because we were 'impressive' or something like that"

Nathan paused, "Well that's something. But it's good you got onto the team. Now you get to come to every game and watch me, and you've got an excuse!"

Peyton laughed and slapped his arm.

"I knew Brooke would get onto the team though." He said,

"Hey!" Peyton complained,

"Sorry, you too!" he laughed,

Peyton stopped walking and turned to face him,

"Do you… like her?" She asked,

"What? No! Of course not." He shouted, a little too loud, turning slightly red.

"Yes you do! You so, so, do! Oh My God! I'm gonna tell her!"

"No Peyton, you can't tell her!" He grabbed her arm,

"Relax, I was kidding." Peyton chuckled, "I can't believe you like her,"

"Yeah, well." He huffed.

"I really didn't see that coming," She said

"Neither did I." He replied,

"You know if you two got together I'd be, like, such a third wheel."

"No you wouldn't. Besides, I'm not gonna say anything."

"What? Why?"

"Because if she doesn't like me, and I tell her I like her, we can't really be friends anymore."

"Tell you what. I'll find out if she'd be interested in going out with you, and get back to you, 'Kay?"

"Ungh…"

"What the hell is that noise?" She laughed,

"I don't know, this feels kinda, uh, girly."

"Fine. I won't help you."

"No, no! OK. We'll do that."

"Good. Anyway, this is me, so, I'll see you tomorrow," She said, gesturing at her house,

"OK, 'Bye Sawyer."

"Bye Scott."

* * *

"Son! What are you doing home so late?" Dan asked Nathan, as he walked in the door,

"Basketball tryout were on today, remember?"

"Of course! When does practice start?"

"You're just assuming I'm on the team?"

Dan laughed, "Of course I am."

"Well what if I didn't get onto the team…"

"You've gotta be kidding me, right? You know how hard I worked to get you ready for this? What'd you do, break your leg in school today? 'Cause that would probably be then only excuse I'd accept for you not getting onto the team." 

Nathan sighed and looked over at his father,

"Relax, Dad, I'm on the team."

Dan let out a deep breath and laughed,

"I knew you would be. Don't screw with me like that. Now come on outside and let's start practicing"

Dan stood up and headed outside, followed by a reluctant Nathan.

* * *

"Run! What the hell, Nathan? Can't you manage another five laps?"

Nathan stopped running, out of breath, and kneeled down.

"Dad, we've been at this for three hours. Can I take a break?"

"Fine! But this isn't good enough!"

Nathan ignored the agitated cries from his dissatisfied father and flopped down onto his bed, grabbing his laptop and signing into his IM account.

He scrolled down through his contacts, and felt and odd kind of fluttering sensation in his stomach when he saw Brooke was on.

**B.Davis says: **_Hey Nate! What's up?_

Nathan almost jumped when he saw her beginning a conversation with him so quickly. He began racking his brains, trying to think of something cool, or smart to say.

**Nathan says: **_Not much. I heard you got onto the cheerleading squad, nice work._

**B.Davis says: **_That's old news, Superstar. We all knew I would. Kinda like you and basketball._

**Nathan says: **_Nah. You're way better at cheerleading than I am at basketball._

**B.Davis says: **_Way to make a girl blush, Nate! Cheerleading's not exactly in the same league as basketball, though._

**Nathan says: **_Nah, I think cheerleading should get more recognition. Heck, I'd like to join, that way my dad wouldn't want me to practice. _

From where Brooke was sitting cross-legged on the armchair in her room, she laughed at his comment. The boy was certainly sweet.

"Brooke! Come help me carry my bags down to the kitchen for tomorrow," Victoria called, across from her room,

**B.Davis says: **_Sorry, I gotta go, darling mother calls._

Brooke ran over to her mom's room.

"What took you so long?" Victoria snarled,

"You mean what took me all of one second?" 

"Oh, Brooke, you've always been to temperamental"

Brooke resisted the urge to shout at her mother as she carried her bags downstairs. 

When she got back to her room, she smiled at the message waiting for her on the computer. 

**Nathan says: **_I know the feeling. See you tomorrow, xx_

* * *

**Reviews really, really mean a lot to me!**_  
_


	6. Time Won't Let Me Go

**A/N Thank you all so, so, so much for reviewing. I swear, any author will tell you, when you get loads of positive reviews, you just want to update! So the more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post the next chapter, and that's a promise!**

**Disclaimer (I keep forgetting these): One Tree Hill, its characters, and everything on the show, belongs to all of the important people. (Not me)**

**Chapter 6**

On Friday afternoon, Brooke and Peyton sat beside each other eating lunch, boy-spotting. The game was quite simple, really, one of them would choose a boy, while the other would give him a mark out of ten.

"The guy eating the egg salad?" Peyton said

"Six."

"The guy sitting on the wall in the red top?"

"Eww… Three."

They both laughed,

"Okay, the one over there scratching his arm?"

"Ooh… Eight."

"The guy in the jeans and plaid shirt walking across the quad?"

"Hmm.. Probably- Oh My God, Peyt, that's my calculus teacher!"

"What? No way!"

"He is"

Peyton burst out laughing, as did Brooke, 

"He's pretty fine," Peyton said

"Isn't he?" Brooke raised her eyebrows, "But you know, teachers are out of bounds."

"Obviously. Oh, I have another one! The guy in the white t-shirt coming out of the school,"

"Peyton that's Nathan."

"I know." She smiled "So?"

"So, what?"

"So, would you?"

"Peyton come on, it's Nathan."

"Yeah, I know, but you two have a little thing going on,"

All week Peyton had been making sure to say nice things about Nathan as much as possible, and Nathan had been spending as much time with the two of them as possible,

"Me and Nathan? Hardly. I mean- Oh shit he's coming over."

--

"Come on, Jake, just one potato chip, I'm hungry!" Haley whined,

Ever since Lucas had started the project in English with Jake, he had been spending most days in school with Lucas and Haley. The tree got on really well, and Lucas and Haley were happy to have someone else around.

"Fine. One chip. But how can you be hungry? You had, like, two sandwiches, an apple, and a bar of chocolate!"

"You don't know Haley like I do, her stomach is a bottomless pit." Lucas chimed in,

Haley hit Lucas, "Is not!"

Jake laughed at the two of them,

"So, tonight's the big party, eh?" Jake asked, changing the subject,

Haley squealed, "I know! I'm so excited! It's too good to be freaking true!"

Jake laughed, "And you, Luke?"

"It should be an, experience."

"You got that right. You and Haley will have a blast. And it gives you an excuse to talk to Peyton!"

"What are you talking about?" Lucas said, the tips of his ears turning a little red,

"I've seen you look at her in all our classes. You've got a thing for her, man."

"I don't." Lucas stated, annoyed,

"We can all see it, Luke, except maybe you." Haley said,

"Well I don't know what exactly it is you're seeing, but I'm not."

"Whatever you say, man." Jake laughed,

Just then, the bell rang,

"We've gotta get to class now anyway." Lucas said, relieved,

"What do we have, Jake?" Lucas asked,

"Chemistry," He answered

"We haven't had that yet,"

"We have," Haley added, "It's pretty cool, maybe you could ask Peyton to be your lab partner," She giggled,

Lucas groaned, "Haley, I've told you a million times, I have no particular interest in Peyton." 

Haley put her hands up, "Hey, I just call 'em like I see 'em. I've got calculus now, anyway."

"We'll see you after class," Jake smiled at her,

--

Haley sat, bored, in calculus, as Mr. Kerins ranted about algebra; something that she had developed a full understanding of in middle school.

She glanced over at Mouth, who had had his eyes fixated on Brooke for the whole class. She didn't seem to notice him.

Haley laughed at how pathetic Mouth was,

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Ms. James?" Mr Kerins asked her, on seeing her laugh,

"No, sorry," Haley apologized,

Mr. Kerins continued his lesson while Haley looked on ahead, pretending to listen. 

Minutes passed like hours for Haley, who tried desperately to keep her mind off the upcoming party.

"Haley James! Why aren't you writing?" The teacher shouted at her,

"Sorry?" Haley said,

"I gave you fifteen questions to answer, why aren't you writing anyting?"

"Oh… Um, I-" Haley turned red,

"You ignorance in class just won't do, Haley."

"I'm sorry," She said, again,

"Sorry's not good enough this time. You have half an hour of detention today."

"What? But Mr. Kerins-"

"No buts. Now get to work. Everything's written on the board."

--

When classes were over for the day, Lucas and Jake headed outside, to wait for Haley.

"So, Haley's parents are actually letting you go to this party?"

"Yeah. They pretty much let us do whatever we want."

"That has to be cool. Doesn't your mom worry when you go over to Haley's then?"

"No, not at all. My mom loves Jimmy and Lydia James."

"Haley's dad's name is Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, isn't Jimmy short for James?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I guess."

"So his name is James James?" Jake asked, incredulous,

Lucas burst out laughing, "I never thought about that,"

Jake laughed too, "James James. Now that's a good one."

The two stood together for some time more, before Lucas broke the silence,

"Shouldn't Haley have been out a while ago?" He said, noticing the absence of other people in the school,

"Yeah, and she's really, super excited about this, she should have been out ages ago." Jake commented,

"Actually, I've gotta go now. My parents don't like me coming home late."

"Ok. I'll see you on Monday."

"See you. Enjoy the party." Jake smiled at him,

--

Haley sat alone in the classroom with Mr. Kerins, very annoyed.

"Would it be possible for me to postpone this detention until Monday?" She sighed,

"No."

"But sir, I really need to be somewhere now."

"You think I don't? I'm wasting my free time, to teach you a lesson."

"Mr. Kerins, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm not a bad student, really, I'm actually a really good student, I think. But if you just don't judge me, I mean, I was just, bored."

"Haley," he swivelled his chair around to face her fully, "I know some people find algebra boring, and difficult, but if you just-"

"No! No, it's not that. I love algebra"

"Then what is it?"

"I.. Uh… I kinda… I mean, it's just so… easy." She finished,

"Easy?" He asked,

"Yeah. I mean, I find things, especially when is comes to maths, really easy to remember."

Mr. Kerins gave her a funny look, he wasn't sure if she was serious, or if she was lying, "Ok… You mind if I test you out on that one?"

"Sure,"

"What extension field is the algebraic closure for the reals?"

"That's easy; The complex numbers,"

Mr. Kerins' eyes widened, taken aback, 

"Uh.. Ok, Under Galois theory, the roots of a polynomial is solvable by radicals if and only if the polynomial's Galois group is . . ."

"Solvable." She finished, confident,

"Uh.. Yeah," He breathed, "What age are you again?"

"Fourteen," She answered,

"Wow." He was speechless,

"I must say, Haley, the standard of those questions, well, there are a lot like that, that I wouldn't be able to answer," 

Haley blushed, flattered,

"No, Mr. Kerins, I just, you know, picked them up…"

"Where'd you pick them up from?"

"Books." She mumbled,

He simply stared at her, transfixed,

Haley looked up at him, "Look, Mr. Kerins, I know you're a teacher, but I also know you're a person, with feelings, and at the moment, the way I'm feeling, is scared. I mean, this evening is a crucial moment. A huge part of the rest of my life, and if you could just try to understand, and let me out a little early, it would really mean so, so much to me."

He smiled at her, "Ok, Haley James, you can go. See, I remember being in high school, and if there's anything anybody in high school should know, is chase your dreams. 

If you feel something, act on it, no matter what you think others will say. If you have a dilemma, just look into your heart. Always, Haley, always follow your heart. If I could go back to my high school self, and tell him one thing, it would be that. You'll never understand yourself better than you do now, Haley. Remember that." 

Haley looked at him, "Thank you, Mr. Kerins. This really means a lot."

He nodded, and watched her walk out the door,

--

"Haley! Where the hell have you been?" Lucas asked, still waiting outside the school for her,

"I had detention," She said,

"Did you sneak out?" He asked, "Miss James! I didn't think you had it in you!" He gasped,

"Shut up! I didn't sneak out. My teacher let me out."

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah. Long story. Anyway, let's go, we've got to get ready!"

She pulled him by the hand, and the two head back to Haley's house,

--

Brooke and Peyton walked into Brooke's house, to be greeted by her father.

"Brooke, my little flower! You're home! And you've brought Peyton, I see!"

"Hi, Mr. Davis,"

"Dad, I told you Peyton was sleeping over yesterday, remember?"

"Of course, I apologize, would you like me to order some pizza for the two of you?"

"Actually, dad, we were thinking of going out, if that's ok with you?" Brooke asked,

"Oh, like to dinner, actually there's a beautiful new restaurant that's just opened in-"

"No, dad, like, to a friend's house."

"What friend is it?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of, like, a party!"

"Absolutely not!" 

"What?" Brooke shouted,

"I will not have you traipsing around Tree Hill, attending parties with _drink _and the like,"

"But dad it's not-"

"I wasn't born yesterday, dear."

"Clearly…"

"Now, Brooke, don't get smart with me,"

"But dad we have to go to that party,"

"No. No, and no again. Now, do you two girls want me to order pizza?"

--


	7. Midnight Madness

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Lucas?" Haley called,

Lucas and Haley were in Haley's room, trying on clothes. Well, Haley was trying on clothes, while Lucas commented on her various outfits.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied,

"You can turn around now!"

Lucas turned around, to see Haley wearing a pink button-down shirt with a pencil skirt.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, hopefully,

"It's fine. I think it's kind of ridiculous that you're asking me for fashion advice, but-"

"So you don't like it?"

"No,"

Haley laughed nervously, "Maybe you were right. Maybe I should just go naked."

"Don't be stupid, Hales. You'll look great in anything."

"No, no, no, no! This is all wrong! Ugh!" Haley wailed

"What is it?"

"I just want to find something to wear that looks... nice," She smiled,

"What are you most comfortable in?" Lucas asked,

"Why?"

"Because, ninety percent of beauty is in confidence, and if you feel comfortable, you'll feel confident." 

"When did you get so smart?" 

"I've always been smart, you've just been too stupid to notice," He teased, sticking his tongue out at her,

"Very funny. Now turn around, I think I know what I'm going to wear." 

"How's this?" Haley asked, sheepishly, and Lucas turned around to see her latest choice of clothing,

"You look gorgeous," He smiled, warmly,

She was clad in a pair of dark blue jeans, and a simple white tank top,

"Really?"

"Really, Hales, you look really, really nice."

She grinned, and ran over to give him a hug, "I thought I'd never find anything!"

He laughed, when she pulled away from the hug, "What is it?" He asked,

"I need to put on make-up!"

* * *

Brooke and Peyton sat upstairs in Brooke's room, flicking through magazines,

"Brooke? What colour eye shadow looks best on green eyes?" Peyton mused,

"Well that depends on what you're wearing. And your complexion and the colour of your hair of course, why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering." Peyton replied, apathetically,

"Ok."

The two retreated to an awkward silence once again, as they sat together. Peyton suddenly broke the silence,

"Why aren't you doing anything?"

"What?"

"About the party. We have to go. Why aren't you doing anything?"

"P, there's nothing much we can do,"

"Yes. Yes there is. Where's your spirit, Brooke? Where there's a will, there's a way."

"Have you got any ideas?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. We'll sneak out!"

"Peyton, the thought did cross my mind, but there's nowhere to go through my window, except fall down three storeys."

"No! We'll leave through your parents' window! It goes onto the balcony, and then we can climb down the ladder, and that brings us practically straight onto the sidewalk of main street!"

Brooke paused, momentarily, before continuing,

"You know, Peyton, that might actually work."

"Might? Of course it will! We are going to that party!"

"Yes we are. I did not spend my whole week picking out an outfit for nothing!"

"Perfect. Now, what time is it? We need to get ready!"

* * *

Putting the finishing touches to her appearance, Haley smiled at herself in the mirror,

"You look, like, 16." Lucas commented,

"Thanks, I guess," She mumbled, turning pink,

"No, it's a good thing, you look nice. Really, I'll have to keep an eye on you! Make sure no senior boys get at ya'!" 

"Lucas... Please don't be embarrassing!" She whined,

"Me? Embarassing?" He exclaimed, incredulous,

"I'm serious!" She whacked him,

"Ouch! I see you can fend for yourself!" He grumbled,

"I can. Now come on, we should get going." 

* * *

"Brooke!" Peyton hissed,

"What?" she whispered back,

"My sleeve got caught on some rusty nail on the windowsill!" 

"What? How the hell did that happen?" 

"I don't know, just climb back up and help me out!"

Brooke climbed back up the decorative, rickety ladder stuck to the outside wall of her house, which proved difficult to do wearing a denim miniskirt.

"I can't see any nail," Brooke said,

"C'mere!" Peyton hissed, more impatient this time. She grabbed Brooke's wrist and pulled it up to the window

"Ouch!" Brooke yelled,

"Shh! You dad'll hear! Ok, Do you feel where my top is caught?"

"Uh-huh,"

"Just pull it off,"

"Ok," Brooke tugged at Peyton's sleeve, who was holding onto the sides of the window for dear life,

"It's not loosening!" Brooke complained,

"Then pull harder!"

With all her might, Brooke yanked the sleeve of Peyton's top, pulling Peyton's arm away from the window. This caused Peyton to fall down the side of the wall, on top of Brooke. The two hit the grass beneath with such great impact that neither could move for a few minutes.

"Brooke?" Peyton croaked,

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"No. I can't feel my right foot."

"Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah. I'll make it."

Peyton stood up, and gave her hand to Brooke, to pull her up. Brooke swayed for a second,

"Whoa! You sure you're ok there?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's just go." 

Suddenly Peyton laughed,

"What?" Brooke looked at her,

"Our make-up must be ruined!" She continued laughing,

"Oh no! You're right! What's my make-up like?" She hyperventilated,

"Yours is actually fine. Seriously." Peyton reassured her, "But what's mine like?"

"Really? It's ok?" Brooke let out a deep breath, "Yours is great too." She smiled,

Peyton smiled back at her, and linked their arms together, "Looks like we're finally going to this party after all."

* * *

As soon as Lucas walked in the door, he was sure that coming was, without a shadow of a doubt, a horrible idea. Judging from the look on Haley's face, she thought so too.

The house was packed full of seventeen and eighteen year olds, drinking, and Lucas was pretty sure some of them were even high.

Haley was about to turn around and leave, when the girl who had invited them ran over, followed by a boy,

"Haley! Hi! I was hoping you'd come!" She smiled at them,

"Hi." Haley said, quietly,

"I'm so sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Cathy, and this is my boyfriend, Miles. He's the one hosting the party! Speaking of boyfriends, this must be yours!" She exclaimed, turning to Lucas,

"No." Haley cut in,

"I'm not her boyfriend." Lucas said, calmly, "I'm her best friend."

"Oh! Right!" Cathy giggled, "It's a pity, though, you're a stud." She winked at Lucas,

"Anyway, if either of you need anything, I'll be around, and so will Miles. Drinks are in the kitchen, and there are soft drinks too," She smiled, "Don't feel uncomfortable, you two will fit right in!" She said, before turning around and walking off to a group of friends.

Miles was left standing beside them "Yeah, what she said..." He mumbled, and walked away,

"I think I'm gonna go get a drink." Haley said, 

Lucas looked at her, alarmed,

"Not an alcoholic one, _dad_!" She laughed, and Lucas was left standing in front of the door, on his own.

He walked over to the stairs, straight in front of him, and sat down.

Just then, Brooke and Peyton walked in. Lucas was amazed at how much they looked like everyone else there. At how much they blended in.

Brooke was glowing. From the minute she walked in, she almost had an aura around her, drawing people to her.

But Lucas, as soon as the two walked in, couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Peyton. She seemed so aloof, so uncaring. He couldn't understand how anyone could be so apathetic. And make it look cool.

Cathy ran up to them, just as she did for Lucas and Haley, and welcomed them over-enthusiastically to the party, and then, unlike she did for Lucas and Haley, dragged them over to her friends.

Meanwhile, Haley was in the kitchen, sipping a glass of water.

"Hey." She heard a voice from behind her, 

She turned around, and saw it was Miles, the guy from earlier.

"Oh, hi." She smiled at him, 

"Haley, right?" He asked,

She nodded. He had a deep voice, and his hair hung low over his eyes.

"I'm Miles." He added,

"I remember," She said, very quietly,

"Solid." 

Haley stood uncomfortably for a few moments, while Miles stood, unmoving.

"So, do you want a drink?" 

Haley looked up at him, questioning,

"I'm ok, thanks." 

"Come on, it'll make you feel better." He persisted,

"Ok," She gave in, and accepted a red plastic cup from him,

* * *

"So then, Peyton told me her top was stuck, and when I tried to unhook it, we both fell down!" Brooke grinned, and Cathy and her friends began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey Brooke, do you know Shawn Brown?" one of the girls asked her,

Peyton, growing tired of the gossip, wandered away from Brooke and the group of girls that were practically clinging onto her every word.

She noticed Lucas, chin in his hands, sitting on the stairs, and sat down beside him.

"Hey."

He looked over at her, unaware that she had sat down.

"Oh! Hi," He said, surprised,

"You're in my class." She stated,

"Yeah. You're Peyton, right?"

"Yeah," She paused, "What's your name?"

"Lucas." He said, looking at her.

There was something about his stare that made her want to leave where she was sitting, and go back to Brooke, but at the same time, made her want to touch him. So, without noticing, she placed her hand on his arm.

He felt her cold fingers through his t-shirt, and looked down at her small hand.

"Your hands are cold," He said, with a neutral, almost curious look on his face.

"Sorry." She pulled her hand back to her lap and looked at her feet,

"Don't be." He smiled, "Cold hands, warm heart."

She looked back up again, studying his face. If anyone else said that, she would have cringed at the cheesiness, but somehow, he was different. He seemed sincere.

"Thanks, I guess." She smiled, despite herself,

He couldn't help but notice her smile. He'd never seen her smile before, but when she did, it lit up her whole face, if only for a second.

"So why are you sitting here on your own?" She asked him,

"There's nothing for me to do here, really. I just came because my best friend Haley wanted me to. I didn't want to go, but I didn't want her to come on her own."

"You're a good friend." 

There was a short pause, and Peyton noticed their knees were touching.

"What about you?" he asked her,

"Huh?" 

"Why are you here? On your own?"

"Oh, I'm with Brooke."

"I don't see her anywhere."

"She's hitting it off with the seniors." 

"But aren't you two best friends? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"Shouldn't you be with Haley?" 

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I was dragged along. I'm supposed to be sitting here like a wallflower. You wanted to come. You're supposed to be having fun, doing what you've been waiting all week for."

"Maybe I've been waiting to talk to you."

As soon as she said it, she looked surprised, then looked up at him, tentatively. 

He was half smiling, his eyes soft.

"What I meant was-" 

"I've been waiting to talk to you too." He said,

* * *

"So Haley, how's your first party?" Miles smiled at her, filling up her glass,

"Um... ok." She mumbled,

"Only ok? Looks like you need more drink."

"Oh, no, I really think I don't" She said,

"Ok. I'm not trying to pressure you,"

Relieved, she smiled "Ok. Well I'm good thanks."

"Cool. So tell me about yourself Haley,"

"Um well my name is Haley James, and I'm fourteen, I'm turning fifteen in a few weeks, and I go to Tree Hill High School."

"No way, so do I!" He said, putting his hand on her waist,

"Uh, Miles, what are you doing?" 

"Relax, Haley, I'm just getting comfortable."

"Uh, I really don't think you should-"

"You know, Haley, you're hot for a freshman." He leaned over, as if he was going to kiss her,

She pulled away quickly, and looked at her watch,

"Oh no, look at the time, I told my friend I'd meet him now!" She pulled away and left the kitchen. Miles following slowly behind her.

She came into the living room, and saw Lucas sitting at the bottom of the stairs, whispering in Peyton's ear. Not wanting to disturb him, she saw Brooke, amongst a group of girls, and pulled her to the side.

"I'm really sorry about this, you're Brooke right? I'm Haley, I'm in your class, and this is really important. Could you pretend for, like, two minutes to be talking to me?"

Brooke looked at her, confused, "Uh, ok,"

"Thank you, thank you so much," She sighed, looking over Brooke's shoulder. Miles was still watching her, she groaned and looked back at Brooke.

"So, Brooke?" Haley smiled, "How's the party going for you?"

* * *

**A/N So the party chapter is in 2 parts. Please, please review!**


	8. I'll Tell You, If You Tell Me

**A/N So this will be the last chapter for a while… I'm going to France tomorrow for two weeks, but as soon as I get back, I'll start writing again! Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Continues where 7 left off…_

"Uh, good, I guess…" Brooke said, confused,

"Good? That's good. Yeah. Me too. Good." Haley jabbered,

"Um, are you ok?" Brooke asked, confused as much as concerned,

"Me? I'm good. Yeah, how are you? Are you enjoying the party?"

Haley continued to peer over Brooke's shoulder, checking for the presence of Miles.

"Ok… Haley. I think you need to go sit down. Are you feeling well?"

"Fresh as a daisy!" Haley laughed, getting nervous as she saw Miles approaching her,

"Ok, I think you'd better come with me." Brooke took her hand,

"We're going somewhere? Good. Yeah, moving is good." Haley garbled,

Brooke guided Haley into the living room, and then back into the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Haley asked,

"I'm trying to find your friend. The one you came with, and bring you back to him."

"Oh, right. Well I don't need to be babysat."

"Really? Then what's going on?"

"Um, it's a long story. Why don't we just go get Lucas."

"Ok,"

They went out into the garden, then back inside, and around the house again.

"Where the hell-"

"Uh, Brooke?" Haley interrupted,

Brooke looked at her, "What?"

"Over there," Haley pointed.

There sat Lucas, on the bottom of the stairs, with Peyton's arms around his neck, in the middle of a very public make-out session.

"Ew! Gross!" Brooke squealed,

"I didn't even know they knew each other," Haley commented,

"So are you gonna go break them up?" Brooke asked,

"Me? Peyton's your best friend."

"Lucas is yours!"

"But Lucas is a guy, you'd feel more comfortable getting Peyton."

"Ugh! You know, whatever. I'm just gonna, go… somewhere." Brooke sighed,

"Brooke, no! You can't leave me!"

"What?"

"It's… complicated. Just, stay with me, ok?"

"Ok, Haley, I live five minutes away, I'm gonna head home, Peyton will know where to go when she's… ready. Do you wanna come?"

"Um, ok."

"Good. This party was getting boring anyhow." She smiled, walked out the door, followed by a somewhat bewildered Haley.

* * *

Peyton brought her hand up to Lucas' hair, and started to twist it in her fingers. He smiled in her mouth, and then slid his hand further around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Get a room!" Someone shouted at them, and the two instantly sprung apart, "Move it, I need to get up the stairs." The stranger yelled as Lucas and Peyton stood up, blushing.

As soon as they were left to themselves again, Lucas slumped back against the wall. Peyton walked over and rested herself beside him.

"So, um," Lucas mumbled looking at her,

She looked at him, and grinned sheepishly, before taking his hand in hers,

He turned around to face her, and leaned in, brushing his nose against hers, she giggled, and moved in the last few inches, brushing her lips against his.

He immediately responded, kissing her back, hungrily.

Their mouths opened, and Lucas turned around, so that he was in front of her, her back pushed against the wall. She rubbed the inside of her leg softly against his, causing him to groan softly.

"Do you want to go outside?" Peyton whispered into his ear,

"Yeah," He nodded,

Their fingers entwined, and they walked out into the cool garden,

* * *

Brooke stuck her key into the lock for her front door and slowly opened it,

"So this is your-"

"Shh!" Brooke whispered loudly, "My dad's asleep,"

"Oh, ok." Haley whispered, very quietly, and they went into the kitchen,

Brooke turned the light on and draped her jacket over one of the chairs,

"Take a seat," She pulled out a chair, and Haley sat down on it,

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, please,"

Brooke poured them both a glass of water, and then sat down beside Haley.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier. You were being really weird at the party."

"Oh, yeah. Well, you remember Cathy, right?"

"Yeah, the girl who invited us."

"Her boyfriend, Miles, he was kinda, like, hitting on me,"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno, he tried to kiss me,"

"What??" Brooke spat out her drink,

"It's no big deal. I just told him I had to go talk to a friend, and then tried to avoid him all night,"

"Yeah,"

"I actually feel bad for Cathy. I mean, her boyfriend is obviously unfaithful."

Brooke nodded, and looked took another sip of her drink,

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, though. I meant to go to talk to Lucas, but I didn't want to, uh, interrupt him."

Brooke laughed, "You can say that again."

"I mean, I though he maybe liked Peyton, but I didn't expect… that." She said, with her eyebrows arched,

"Do you like him?" Brooke questioned,

"Lucas? No. I mean, he's my best friend. But that's about it. I mean, there've been times when I liked him, but it was just that, really, a phase. We wouldn't work."

"Still, it must be hard seeing him with other people."

"Nah. As I said, I don't like him. Besides, it's not as if I've ever had to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Lucas is good looking and all, but he's never been a player," She laughed,

"What? I'll bet girls throw themselves at him!"

"Sometimes, but he never has time for those ones."

"Really? That's something."

"Yeah. Do you wanna know a secret?"

"Ooh, of course!"

"You can't tell Lucas I told you. You can't tell anyone else, and you especially can't tell Peyton."

"Ok, ok. What is it?"

"Lucas has never kissed a girl before."

"What?" Brooke squealed,

"Yep."

Brooke broke into a fit of giggles, and leaned over to hold her stomach,

"I guess it's pretty funny," Haley smiled

* * *

Lucas sat on a bench in the garden, with Peyton on his knee.

"What do you think that looks like," Peyton asked, pointing at a constellation in the sky,

"A radio."

"What? How can a group of stars look like a radio?" She giggled,

"Well," He took her hand and pointed it up at the stars in question, "If you look at those ones in the-"

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket,

"Hold on," he whispered, kissing her cheek,

"Hello?" He said, into the phone,

"_Hey, Luke, it's Haley."_

"Hales, hey! Where are you?"

"_I'm in Brooke's house,"_

"What? I didn't know you and Brooke were friends,"

"_Yeah, well, it's a long stor_y. _Basically I'm calling to say that when you're… done, at the party, you can walk back to my place, I'll be there too, come in the back door, they key's under the mat. You could ring the doorbell, my parents wouldn't mind, but that'd wake Taylor up."_

"Ok."

"_Perfect. Now Brooke wants to speak with Peyton."_

"Sure."

He passed the phone to Peyton, "It's Brooke," He whispered, "She wants to talk to you,"

"Haley's with Brooke?" Peyton asked,

"Yeah. I don't get it either." He laughed,

"What's up, Brooke?" Peyton said into the receiver,

"_Hey, P. Just to let you know, I'm home, so you can walk back, ok? You remember the way, right?" _

"Yeah, sure."

"_Ok, well, knock on the door when you wanna come in. I'll be waiting."_

"Ok."

"_Perfect, Bye Peyton!" _She hung up,

"I don't wanna keep Brooke up too long. I should probably go soon."

"Yeah, me too." Lucas smiled, before looking puzzled,

"What is it?" Peyton asked,

"How did Brooke and Haley know you were with me?" He asked,

Peyton shrugged her shoulders, and Lucas laughed softly.

* * *

**Please review! Please, please! x1,000**

It's an easy thing to do...  



	9. We All Talk Small Talk

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Brooke rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up off her chair, where she had been eating breakfast, to answer it.

'Probably the postman…' she mumbled to herself before opening the door,

'Oh!' she exclaimed, seeing her visitor,

'Hi Brooke,' Nathan smiled, noticing her pajamas,

'Nathan! What are you doing here?' She asked, tilting her head to the side,

'I was wondering if you wanted to walk to school together,'

'Oh! Sure, I guess. I mean, I'm not ready yet but-'

'I'll wait here' he reassured her,

'No, no. Don't be stupid, come inside. You can sit on the couch. There are some, uh, cartoons on… if you want to watch them.'

Nathan laughed, 'ok, sure.'

'Hey! There ain't nothing funny about cartoons, cynic,' she stated,

'Oh, no. I love cartoons.' Nathan nodded, enthusiastically,

'You better. 'Cause if you don't, you're no friend of mine!' She tapped his nose with her finger, and walked up the stairs.

Nathan sat down on the couch and switched on the tv. Cartoons it was, he laughed to himself.

--

'Lucas! Hurry up! You don't wanna miss the bus again!'

'Mrh uh du!'

'I can't understand a word you're saying!'

Lucas spat out his toothpaste, removed the toothbrush from his mouth, and opened the bathroom door to face Haley.

'I said, maybe I do.'

'Fine. I don't want to miss the bus, and I don't want to get it alone. So that leaves you with no choice.'

'Uh..' he groaned, and rinsed out his mouth,

'Why are you so reluctant to get the bus, anyhow?' she asked,

'I don't know. I just don't feel like it.'

'What? You're not making any sense.'

'Whatever.' He grunted, and walked out to his room to pick up his bag,

'Lucas!' she followed him out, 'Is this about Peyton?'

'What?? No! Why the hell would you think that?'

'Clearly it is. No need to get so defensive. What's wrong? Haven't talked to her since the party?'

'No.' He mumbled,

'So? Who cares? Did you get into a fight or something?'

'No. It's just awkward is all.'

'Then make it un-awkward!'

'It's not that simple.'

'Oh, I think it is. Now come with me. We're getting the bus. If you like her, tell her. If you don't, doesn't matter. You obviously do.'

'Haley, come on,'

'Oh look, bus is coming!' she dragged him by the hand out the door, and he followed, mildly resisting,

--

Brooke and Nathan walked along, a reasonably large distance between them, as Nathan attempted to engage in small talk,

'So, how was the party?' he asked,

'Fine,'

'Is that all you can say?'

'Good,'

'Brooke. Help me out here. Tell me something interesting that happened.'

'I talked to this girl, Haley. She actually came back to my house for a while.'

'Really? How did that happen?'

'It's a long story.' She sighed,

'It's a long walk,'

'Fine. This guy tried to hit on her so she decided to pretend she had to go meet a friend, but her only friend at the party was in the middle of some serious flirting. With Peyton, actually. But that's not the point. So then she didn't want to interrupt and she saw me, and recognized me from school. She started talking to me, and stuck to me like glue, so that the guy, Miles, wouldn't try to talk to her again. So in the end her friend and Peyton were making out and I wanted to go home and I couldn't just leave her there, so she came with me.' She let out a soft breath and smiled up at him,

'Oh.'

'Yeah. Nothing too interesting.'

'I guess. Except for Peyton. Looks like she got some action.'

'Yeah, lucky bitch. He was very hot, too.'

Nathan raised an eyebrow, 'Who was he?'

'Some guy, uh… I can't remember his name. Oh, Lucas! Yeah, that's it. His name was Lucas.'

Nathan wasn't aware of his apparent acting skills until then, because as he smiled and nodded on the outside, on the inside, he froze.

'Do, uh, do you think she likes him?'

Brooke gave him a funny look, 'I don't know. Why? Do you like her?'

He sighed, 'No. I don't. Doesn't matter.'

'Ok. Whatever. I didn't get to talk to her much afterwards, but she seemed pretty happy. I guess she must.'

--

Peyton sat at the front of the bus, by herself, listening to her iPod. She was well aware that to most people her kind of situation would scream 'Loner', but she really didn't care.

Suddenly, she saw Lucas and Haley come in and she tensed up. She briefly made eye contact with Lucas, before he was hauled away to a free seat with Haley.

Haley sat down at the back of the bus and pulled Lucas down beside her.

'Look, she's sitting on her own. Go talk to her.' Haley hissed into his ear,

'No!' he replied,

'Yes!' she shoved him,

'Fine!'

He awkwardly walked up to the front of the bus and sat down beside her.

'Hey.' Lucas muttered, almost to himself,

Peyton turned around, noticing him sitting there beside her. She pulled out her earphones,

'Lucas! Hey!' She grinned,

Lucas smiled, relieved at her friendliness,

'What's up?' he casually asked,

'Not much, just listening to some, uh, Led Zeppelin.' She pointed at her iPod.

'Really? I love them.'

'No way! Brooke insists nobody from 'our generation' ever listens to them anymore!'

'Well I guess we just proved her wrong,' he smiled.

From the other side of the bus, Haley smiled at their interaction. Everything was working out just fine.

--

'Brooke Davis!'

Brooke snapped her head up from the split end she had been pulling at to look at the teacher.

'I would say It's not my problem that you're not paying attention, but it is. Because I am your teacher. So for both of our sakes could you please set your mind on the task at hand, and that is not playing with your hair!' Mr. Kerins said,

Brooke smiled sweetly at him and flicked her hair, 'Of course,'

'You could follow the example of this young lady here,' he pointed at Haley, who was taking notes. She instantly blushed profusely.

Brooke sighed, and took out her pen, as Mr. Kerins went back to explaining Coordinate Geometry,

Haley, however, had been finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate in Calculus, what with the teacher constantly praising her, and smiling in her direction.

Calculus had soon become Nathan's favourite class. Sitting beside Brooke gave him endless entertainment, and the odd chance to talk with her, and do other things. Presently, he was staring at her legs, clad in slim-fitting jeans, and kitten-heeled shoes. Brooke noticed his eyes in her direction and gave him a big wink. Generating enough attention from the rest of the class to cause some of them to break out in fits of giggles,

'Brooke Davis. I'm not going to warn you again.'

'What? I'm not laughing.'

'I saw the wink you gave that Scott boy. I'm not meddling with your personal life, but could you please keep it separate from your academic one,'

'I was just kidding!'

'I'm not taking any-' Suddenly, the bell rang, and students stood up immediately,

'this isn't over, Ms. Davis. And could Haley James please come see me now.'

Brooke scoffed, before swinging her bag over her shoulder and exiting the room.

--

Nathan wasn't the only one with a thing for legs, it appeared, as Lucas unconsciously let his eyes wander to the seat beside him in English class. Peyton, too was not paying any particular attention to what was going on, as her eyes averted to her right. When the two made eye contact, both looked away, embarrassed.

'Class.' The teacher announced, drawing Lucas' attention to the front of the room,

'Today, we will continue with our pair work. Please join your partners.'

Lucas stood up from where he was sitting to join Jake at his desk.

'What's up, man?' Jake said, happily, 'I haven't talked to you all weekend,'

'Yeah,' Lucas nodded, 'Sorry about that,'

'It's cool. I was hanging with Haley. Question is, what were you doing? Haley told me about you and Blondie on Friday, did it have anything to do with that?'

'Nah, I was just hanging at home, '

'Yeah? What's going on between you two, then?'

'Uh, I don't really know,'

'You like her?'

'I guess,'

'Well if you do, you'd better do something fast…'

Lucas turned around, and saw Peyton laughing, and flipping her hair while some other guy talked to her.

'… 'cause looks like you're not the only one.'

* * *

**A/N **I don't really know what to say, I know it's been a (long) while since my last update, and I'm sorry this was short, but it's difficult to write about a show that once inspired you, and doesn't anymore.

All I can hope is that my fanfic helps remind you of One Tree Hill's potential, and that it will, inevitably, come out of its slump and go back to being the amazing show it once was.


End file.
